undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 35/@comment-4105222-20140524072237
Alright, you're already aware I've owed you this comment for quite a while. I was MIA on that ALRTF run and now I'm hoping to return completely. I'd love to start chronologically. But that would mean I'll be starting con mi Papi muy handsome. And you know what I'm going to say. So maybe we best leave him last. That brings us to the two gentlemens, El Kanguro and Scorpion. Being clearly the two villains, you've shown us fairly quickly that they're someone to identify with... identify their partnership, mostly. I like the contrast we've got going on in between the two and it makes them quite easy to relate to even though we clearly know their true intentions. El Kanguro's badass but... I've always liked Scorpion (ever since I made his badass gif) much better. More power to those two until they start messing with my peeps. The action scenes were well-done and as always, immersive, as what I'm gonna get at all throughout this issue. Next in line is, I quote, the two most attractive people in the world. And we get a nice little love scene from these two. Again, the way you described it quickly brought me around to their cheesy romance, especially the part when they were looking for food. Never did I expect Francisco to be such a romantic like this. Yuri loves it, because she needs this right now. So damn sweet and needed for the story. I imagined the sandwich party scene as evening at first, for some reason. But since I re-read it, that picture was fixed. Since you wrote it so well again, the immersion was fairly easy... and in this particular scene everyone gets their own chance. The two love birds, Yvette, Fausto, Mimi (the glorious soda-guzzling foulmouth) and lastly, Valdez. You've shown well that they're truly the Mexican Breakfast Club with their chemistry as friends. While Mimi and Valdez always stand out, we get a nice little spotlight here with Yvette and Fausto, the two recent additions to the group. Yvette's starting to become a favorite of mine since we know her intentions better here, and I can relate pretty well; she's an academic who tries very hard at what she does. Yvette, being a dork is all good. IMPORTANT NOTE: You know how I mentioned that Yvette/Valdez in chat? Well, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. I'm sorry for pairing two unlikely people. I saw in them the "opposites attract" dynamic and I thought "hey, that would've been awesome." I (don't) apologize for sharing my opposing view with y'all (asses). Reading back on it now though, I see what she was getting at. But think about it. Unlikely pairing. Maybe it won't work with Yvette but... it's a nice lil' thang, yo. Okay, let's move on to Curly. Wow. Curly... for a second there, I felt bad for the guy. He must've been forced into this role by life, somehow. I'm optimistic with him. He can change for the better, if he chooses, and if he doesn't, then expect some swear words from me. But yeah, really nice spot for Curly here, showing his true colors... the only thing I admire is his respect for Zarez. Being a creep/alone/misunderstood isn't easy. It can change you in ways you don't want. I think I'm going to put the adults here into one whole discussion. First and foremost, glad to see more stuff from Texta. I'm really admiring his role as the former antagonist who's using his anger/motivation/asshole-ness for the good of the safezone. He's becoming another favorite. Don't axe him much, please. In relation to Texta, the remaining military outfit here is doing some quality work protecting everyone. Mendoza, Jaime (though you're still having problems), and Pepe. These guys are doing God's work over here. I think I'm going to talk about Pepe here now. In all seriousness, you've just shown why I admire him so much. He's straight-edge, and he gets the job done with skill. Mendoza is right to call him his best man for the job. Losing him would be such a loss to the safe zone itself. And lastly, our pal Mendoza. I didn't expect that flashback, but it still fit in to the issue... because it shows us what kind of leader the man is. Unwavering sense of justice, and he'll gladly serve it to someone who deserves it. He's done Mexico well ending that one serial killer's life. It's like a little insertion of satisfying justice. And that, Mendoza, is why you're badass.